brainandmindfandomcom-20200214-history
Λεξικό αγγλικών όρων
Λεξικό corona radiata Αν θέλετε να προσθέσετε λέξεις ή να κάνετε αλλαγές διαβάστε πρώτα τις οδηγίες. Η ομάδα υποστήριξης του λεξικού υλοποίησε σύστημα αναζήτησης όρων: Πατήστε Ctrl+F Αν έχετε Firefox, πατήστε / Στα πλαίσια του φιλόξενου πνεύματος, η ομάδα δημιούργησε ενα οδηγό μετάφρασης για τους πρόσφατα ενδημήσαντες προς Kρήτη =A= * aberration, chromatic : Χρωματική εκτροπή * aberration, mental : παρέκκλιση, ψυχική * ablation : εκτομή * ablutomania : μανία για προσωπική καθαριότητα [1] * abreaction : ψυχοκάθαρση * abscess, brain : απόστημα, εγκεφαλικό * Absolute threshold : απόλυτος ουδός/κατώφλι * abstinence : αποχή * abstract attitude : αφαιρετική στάση * abstract thinking : αφαιρετική σκέψη * accepting state : Αποδεκτή κατάσταση (στο τέλος μιας ταινίας) * Ackermann's function : Συνάρτηση του Άκερμαν * ACTH: φλοιο-επινεφριδιοτρόπος ορμόνη * active data structure : Ενεργός δομή δεδομένων * Acyclic graph : Ακυκλικός γράφος * Advocacy groups : ομάδες υποστήριξης/ προπαγάνδας (δε νομίζω) * Affective : συναισθηματικό/συγκινησιακό * Afferent : Προσαγωγός/ Προσάγων * Affinity: χημική συγγένεια * Amacrine cells : βραχύινα κύτταρα, αμακρίνες (βλ. αμφιβληστροειδής) * Ambiguity : ασάφεια * Amino acid : Αμινοξύ * Amplitude : πλάτος (πχ ένταση ήχου) * Angular gyrus : γωνιώδης έλικα * Anterior commissure : πρόσθιος σύνδεσμος (μικρότερη ομάδα νευραξόνων που συνδέει τα δύο ημισφαίρια μετά το μεσολόβιο) * Anterior : πρόσθιος * ancestral candidates : πιθανοί πρόγονοι/ προγονικοί υποψήφιοι * Anticodon : Αντικωδικόνιο * Apex : κορυφή * Apnea: άπνοια * Associative Network : Συσχετιστικό δίκτυο (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Automaticity: αυτοματισμός * Awareness : επίγνωση * Axon hillock : εκφυτικός κώνος ή αξονικό λοφίδιο =B= * Ballistic movement : βαλλιστική κίνηση ( κίνηση που εκτελείται ως μια οργανωμένη ενότητα και δεν μπορεί να επαναπροσδιορίσει από τη στιγμή που αρχίζει η εκτέλεσή της) * Basal Ganglia : Βασικά Γάγγλια * Base of cochlea : βάση του κοχλία (όπου ο αναβολέας συναντά τον κοχλία) * Basilar membrane : βασική μεμβράνη * Binding site : Θέση δέσμευσης * Binocular disparity: διοφθαλμική διαφορά * Binocular vision : διοφθάλμια όραση * Biological psychology : βιολογική ψυχολογία (μελέτη των βιολογικών αρχών στις οποίες υπόκειται η συμπεριφορά) * Bipolar cells : δίπολα κύτταρα * Bissociation: αποσύνδεση * Blind spot : τυφλό σημείο ή τυφλή κηλίδα ή οπτική θηλή * Blindsight : οπτική αντίληψη μέσω των υποφλοιωδών δομών * Brain stem : Εγκεφαλικό στέλεχος * Brightness : φωτεινότητα * bullying : εκφοβισμός =C= * Catharsis : κάθαρση (στην ψυχολογία, η αποδέσμευση και απελευθέρωση των συναισθημάτων του ατόμου μέσα από τη συζήτηση των προβλημάτων του) * Cauda Equina : Ιππουρίδα * Caudal: ουραία * Caudate Nucleus : Κερκοφόρος πυρήνας * Caudate putamen : ουραίο κέλυφος του φακοειδούς πυρήνα * Causal attribution : αιτιώδης απόδοση * Central Sulcus : κεντρική αύλακα (Ρολάνδια) * Cerebellar vermis : Σκώληκας * Cerebellum : Παρεγκεφαλίδα * Cerebellopontine Angle : Γεφυροπαρεγκεφαλιδική Γωνία * Cerebral cortex : Εγκεφαλικός φλοιός * Cerebral peduncles : εγκεφαλικό σκέλος * Challenge agent: παράγοντας έκκλυσης * Choroid Plexus : Χοριοειδές Πλέγμα * Cingulum : Προσαγώγιο * Cisterna magna: μεμβρανικούς ασκούς του λείου και αδρού ενδοπλασματικού δικτύου * Claustrum: ταινιοειδής πυρήνας * Cluster: σύμπλεγμα * Clustering : Ομαδοποίηση (δεδομένων) * CNS Serotonergic Turnover : σεροτονινεργική ανακύκλιση στο ΚΝΣ * Cochlea : κοχλίας * Coding : κωδικοποίηση/ νευρική κωδίκευση ( η ένα προς ένα αντιστοίχηση μεταξύ ορισμένων παραμέτρων του φυσικού ερεθίσματος και ορισμένων παραμέτρων της δραστηριότητας του νευρικού συστήματος) * Codon : Κωδικόνιο * Collagen : Κολαγόνο * Colliculus, inferior : Κάτω Διδύμιο * Colliculus, superior : Άνω Διδύμιο * Comorbid : όταν δύο ή περισσότερες συνθήκες λαμβάνουν χώρα την ίδια στιγμή (συνοσηρός) * Competitive learning : Ανταγωνιστική μάθηση (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Concrete operational stage : στάδιο συγκεκριμένης ενεργητικής νόησης (3ο στάδιο στη θεωρία γνωστικής ανάπτυξης του Jean Piaget. * Conditional probability : Δεσμευμένη πιθανότητα * Cone cell : κωνίο1 * conservatism : Συντηρητισμός * Consolidation : παγίωση, εδραίωση * Continuance : συνέχιση * Contemporary social psychology : σύγχρονη κοινωνική ψυχολογία * Context : περιβάλλον, πλαίσιο * Contraction : συστολή (πχ μυ) * Contralateral : ετερόπλευρος * Contrast : αντίθεση, βαθμός διαφοράς φωτεινού-σκούρου * Convolution : συνέλιξη * Correlation : συσχέτιση * Correlational research : συσχετιστική έρευνα * Cornea : Κερατοειδής * Coronal : μετωπιαίο * Corpus Callosum : Μεσολόβιο * Covalent Bond : Ομοιοπολικός δεσμός * Cutaneous : Δερματικός, επιπολής * Conductive deafness or middle ear deafness : κώφωση αγωγής ή κώφωση του μέσου ωτός * Contagion : υλικό μετάδοσης ασθένειας * Critical or sensitive period : κρίσιμη ή ευαίσθητη περίοδος * Cytoplasmic or plasma membrane : κυτταροπλασματική ή πλασματική μεμβράνη =D= * Deflationism : Συσταλτική (θεωρία της αλήθειας) * Dentate Nucleus : Οδοντωτός Πυρήνας * Dendritic spine : δενδριτική άκανθα * Depolarization : Εκπόλωση * Depiction : απεικόνιση * Deprivation : στέρηση * Dermatome : δερμοτόμιο ( περιοχή του δέρματος που είναι συνδεδεμένη με ένα συγκεκριμένο νωτιαίο νεύρο) * Dexamethasone : δεξαμεθαδόνη * Diencephalon : διάμεσος εγκέφαλος * Diffusion constant : Σταθερά διάχυσης * Disjoint sets : Ξένα σύνολα * Distribution : κατανομή * Diversity : ποικιλότητα * Dorsal : ραχιαίος, έξω * Dorsolateral tract/pathway : πλαγιοραχιαία οδός * Dualism : δυϊσμός =E= * Efferent : Απαγωγός * Egalitarianism : Ανθρωπιστική Δέσμευση (είναι ορολογία της Διαπολιτισμικής Ψυχολογίας) * Embeddedness : Ενσωμάτωση * Endogenous circannual rhythm : ενδογενής κιρκαδιανός ρυθμός * Endoplasmic reticulum : ενδοπλασματικό δίκτυο * Endorphins : ενδορφίνες * Endpoints of the continua : Τα άκρα ενός συνεχούς (στον πληθυντικό, προφανώς αναφέρεται σε διπολικές διαστάσεις) * Entopeduncular nucleus : ενδοσκελιαίος πυρήνας (που είναι?) * Evolutionary explanation : εξελικτική ερμηνεία * Evolutionary theory of sleep : εξελικτική ή φυλογενετική θεωρία του ύπνου. * Exon : Εξώνιο * experienced-fighter paradigms : παραδείγματα έμπειρων μαχητών * Extensor : εκτείνοντας * experimenter-expectancy effect : συνέπειες των προσδοκιών του πειραματιστή * Extrapyramidal system : εξωπυραμιδικό σύστημα =F= * Falx Cerebelli : Δρέπανο Παρεγκεφαλίδας * Falx Cerebri : Δρέπανο Εγκεφάλου * Fasciculus Cuneatus : Σφηνοειδές Δεμάτιο * Fasciculus Gracilis : Ισχνό Δεμάτιο * Fast twitch (or adaptive) muscle : μυς ταχείας συστολής * Fimbria : παρυφή του ιπποκάμπου (δέσμη νευραξόνων κατά μήκος της εσωτ επιφάνειας του ιπποκάμπου) * Finite impulse response filter : φίλτρο πεπερασμένης κρουστικής απόκρισης * Fissure : σχισμή * Fixed action pattern : στερεότυπο πρότυπο συμπεριφοράς * Flexor : καμπτήρας * Floor plate : Εδαφιαίο πέταλο * Follow back study : Μελέτη ιστορικού * Free association : ελεύθερος συνειρμός * Frontal lobe : Μετωπικός λοβός * Foramen Jugular : Σφαγιτιδικό Τρήμα * Forament Magnum : Ινιακό Τρήμα * Forebrain (or Prosencephalon) : προσθεγκέφαλος ή πρόσθιος εγκέφαλος * Formal operational stage: στάδιο τυπικής ενεργητικής νόησης * Fornix : ψαλίδα * Fovea : κεντρικό βοθρίο * Free running rhythm : ελεύθερος ρυθμός * Frequency : συχνότητα ( ο αριθμός των ηχητικών κυμάτων ανά δευτερόλεπτο) * Functional explanation (or Functualism) : λειτουργική ερμηνεία, λειτουργισμός * Functional genomics : λειτουργική γονιδιωματική =G= * Gatekeepers : Κλειδοκράτορες!!!??? * gene knockout : Αδρανοποιηση γονιδίου (μάλλον είναι λάθος αυτή η μετάφραση -δες link) * Generator : γεννήτρια * Gene complex : γονιδιακό σύμπλεγμα * Gene expression : γονιδιακή έκφραση * Genome project : πρόγραμμα εύρεσης αλληλουχίας του γονιδιώματος * Genomic techniques : γονιδιακές τεχνικές * Genome : γονιδίωμα * Globus Pallidus : Ωχρά Σφαίρα * Golgi tendon organ : τενόντιο όργανο Golgi =H= * Hippocampus : Ιππόκαμπος * Hair cell : τριχωτό κύτταρο ή τριχοειδή κύτταρο (και μια άλλη λέξη που είχε στις εξετάσεις ???) * Horizontal cell : οριζόντιο κύτταρο * Horn : κέρας * HPA (hypophalamic-pituitary-adrenal) axis : ο άξονας υποθαλάμου- νευρουπόφυσης - επινεφριδίων * Hue : απόχρωση =I= * Immaterialism or mentalism : άκρατος υποκειμενικός ιδεαλισμός ή αϋλισμός (είναι το ίδιο πράγμα Immaterialism και mentalism ???) * Implication : υπαινιγμός/ εμπλοκή, συνυπαιτιότητα/ συνέπεια * Impulse response : κρουστική απόκριση * Independent Events : ανεξάρτητα ενδεχόμενα * Inducer : Επαγωγέας * Inferior colliculus : κάτω διδύμιο * Infinite impulse response filter : φίλτρο άπειρης κρουστικής απόκρισης * Inhibition : αναστολή * Integration : ενσωματωση, ολοκλήρωση * Intersection (set theory) : τομή (θ.συνόλων) * interdisciplinary field : ένα πεδίο που περιλαμβάνει πολλές άλλες αρχές * Internal Capsule : Έσω Κάψα * Interneuron : Διάμεσος νευρώνας * Intervention : παρεμβαση * Intrinsic neuron : ενδογενής ή εσωτερικός νευρώνας (ο νευρώνας, ο νευράξονας και οι δενδρίτες του οποίου περιορίζονται απο μια δομή) * Introspection : ενδοσκόπηση * Intron : Εσώνιο * Invasive procedures : επεμβατικές διαδικασίες * Ipsilateral : Ομόπλευρος =L= *labeled line code : κώδικας σεσημασμένης γραμμής *Lamina : στοιβάδα *Lateral : έξω/πλάγιος *Lateral geniculate : έξω γονατώδες σώμα *Lateral inhibition : πλάγια αναστολή (περιορισμός της δραστηριότητας ενός νευρώνα εξαιτίας της δραστηριότητας ενός άλλου γειτονικού νευρώνα) *Lateral septum : πλάγιο διάφραγμα *Lateral Sulcus : Πλαγια αυλακα, του Sylvius *Law of specific nerve energies : νόμος της ειδικής ενέργειας των νεύρων (πρόταση σύμφωνα με την οποία κάθε νεύρο μεταφέρει το ίδιο είδος πληροφορίας στον εγκέφαλο) * L- Data : πραγματικά δεδομένα (δεδομένα απο τη ζωή του ατόμου που λαμβάνουμε το ιστορικό) *Learned helplessness : επίκτητο αίσθημα αβοήθητου (κατά Seligman) *Lesion : βλάβη *Leu- enkephalin : λευκινο- εγκεφαλίνη *Ligand : Πρόσδεμα, προσδέτης *Limbic : Μεταιχμιακό * Locus of Control : κέντρο ελέγχου (διατυπώθηκε απο τον Rotter για τη γενικευμένη προσδοκία ή πεποίθηση σχετικά με το πως καθορίζονται οι επιβραβεύσεις και οι τιμωρίες) * loser condition : η συνθήκη του ηττημένου *Loudness : ηχηρότητα (η αντίληψη της έντασης του ήχου) *Lumbar : οσφυϊκός =M= * Magnocellular neuron : μεγαλοκυτταρικός νευρώνας * Medulla oblongata : Προμήκης * Menarche : έναρξη εμμηνόροιας * Meninx : μήνιγγα ( μια από τις λεπτές μεμβράνες που περιβάλλουν τον εγκέφαλο) * Met-enkephalin : μεθειονινο-εγκεφαλίνη * Midbrain : μεσεγκέφαλος ή μέσος εγκέφαλος * Midbrain Tectum : τετράδυμο πέταλο * mind -body problem or mind-brain problem : ζήτημα σώματος- ψυχής ή ζήτημα εγκεφάλου- ψυχής * Modality : είδος (της αίσθησης) * Morbidity : Θνησιμότητα * Muscle spindle : μυϊκή άτρακτος * Mutually exclusive events : αμοιβαίως αποκλειόμενα ενδεχόμενα (ξένα ενδεχόμενα) (θ. πιθανοτήτων) * Myelin sheath : έλυτρο μυελίνης =N= * Narcolepsy: ναρκοληψία * Negative afterimages : αρνητικά μετεικάσματα (αντιλήψεις που προκαλούνται από την κόπωση των νευρώνων ενός είδους, όπως η αντίληψη του πράσινου που βιώνουμε μετά από παρατεταμένη παρατήρηση ενός κόκκινου αντικειμένου) * Nerve deafness or inner ear deafness : νευρική κώφωση ή κώφωση του έσω ωτός *neural circuits : νευρωνικά δίκτυα *neural substrates : νευρωνικά υποστρώματα * Neuromuscular junction/ synapse : νευρομυϊκή σύναψη *neuropeptides : νευροπεπτίδια *neurotransmitter receptors : υποδοχείς νευροδιαβιβαστή * Nomenclature : ονοματολογία * Notochord : Νωτοχορδή =O= * Obscure : επισκιάζω * Object permanence : μονιμότητα του αντικειμένου * Occipital lobe : Ινιακός λοβός * O- Data : δεδομένα παρατήρησης (τα δεδομένα του παρατηρητή ή πληροφορίες που παρέχουν φίλοι, συγγενείς και οι δάσκαλοι) * ontogenetic explanation : οντογενετική ερμηνεία (περιγραφή του τρόπου ανάπτυξης μιας δομής ή μιας συμπεριφοράς) * Operator : τελεστής * Optic nerve : οπτικό νεύρο ή οπτική οδος * Organizational stress : οργανωσιακού στρες * originations : προελεύσεις * Oscillation : Ταλάντωση * Overload : υπερφορτώνω, παραφορτώνω =P= * pair bonding : ζευγάρωμα * Pacinian corpsule : σωμάτιο του Pacini * Parietal lobe : Βρεγματικός λοβός * paradigm : παράδειγμα/ σενάριο * parallelism : θεωρία του παραλληλισμού ή του ψυχοφυσικού παραλληλισμού * Parvocellular neuron : μικροκυτταρικός νευρώνας * Perceptual constancy: αντιληπτική σταθερότητα * Periaqueductal gray area : περιυδραγωγός φαιά ουσία * Periodic Table of Chemical Elements : περιοδικος πινακας χημικων στοιχειων * Phantom limb : μέλος φάντασμα * phenocopy : φαινομίμηση, φαινοτυπική μίμηση * Photopigment : φωτοχρωστική * physiological explanation : φυσιολογική ερμηνεία (αντίληψη που συσχετίζει μια δραστηριότητα με τον τρόπο λειτουργίας του εγκεφάλου και των λοιπών οργάνων του οργανισμού) * physiological interventions : φυσιολογικές παρεμβάσεις * physiological parameters : φυσιολογικές παράμετροι * Pitch : ύψος του ήχου ή τόνου ( η εμπειρία που αντιστοιχεί στην συχνότητα του ήχου) * Pituitary gland : υπόφυση * Place code : κώδικας πληθυσμού * Polysomnograph : υπνόγραμμα * Pons : Γέφυρα * Postcentral gyrus : μετακεντρική έλικα / οπίσθια κεντρική έλικα * power analysis : ανάλυση διαφοροποιητικής δύναμης, όπου διαφοροποιητική δύναμη είναι η πιθανότητα να μη διαπράξουμε σφάλμα τύπου ΙΙ, δηλ. πόσο βέβαιοι είμαστε ότι δεν αποδεχόμαστε μια εσφαλμένη μηδενική υπόθεση. * preconcious memories: προσυνειδητές αναμνήσεις * Precursor : πρόδρομος * Precursor mRNA : Πρόδρομο mRNA * Predominate : επικρατώ/κυριαρχώ * Preoperational stage : προενεργητικό στάδιο (Piaget) * Pretectal region : προτετραδυμική περιοχή * Prevention : πρόληψη * Promoter : Υποκινητής * Proprioception : Iδιοδεκτική αίσθηση * Proprioceptor : ιδιοδεκτικός υποδοχέας * Psychoactive drugs: ψυχοτρόπες ουσίες * Pulvinar : προσκέφαλο (θαλάμου) * Pupil : κόρη του οφθαλμου * Putamen : Κέλυφος =R= * Radial glia : ακτινοειδή νευρογλοία (είδος νευρογλοίων που καθοδηγεί τη μετανάστευση των νευρώνων και την ανάπτυξη δενδριτών και αξόνων κατά την εμβρυϊκή ανάπτυξη) * Radian (rad) : ακτίνιο * Radioactive labeling : ραδιοσήμανση * Raphe nuclei : πυρήνες της ραφής * Recall : ανάκληση * Reception : υποδοχή ( η απορρόφηση φυσικής ενέργειας από τους υποδοχείς) * Receptive field : υποδεκτικό πεδίο * Recognition : αναγνώριση * Recursive filter : αναδρομικό φίλτρο * Recurrent network : αναδρομικό δίκτυο (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Red Nucleus : Ερυθρός Πυρήνας * Reductive : αναγωγικός (φιλοσοφία) * Reflex : αντανακλαστικό * Reliability : αξιοπιστία (o βαθμός στον οποίο οι παρατηρήσεις είναι σταθερές, έγκυρες και επαναλήψιμες) * Repair and restoration theory : θεωρία αναπλήρωσης και ανανέωσης * Residency programs : μεταπτυχιακά προγράμματα κλινικής εκπαίδευσης πάνω σε ειδικές περιοχές, όπως συμβαίνει στην ιατρική * resident-intruder paradigms : παραδείγματα κατοίκου-εισβολέα * Resilience : ανθεκτικότητα * Reticular formation : δικτυωτός σχηματισμός * Retina : αμφιβληστροειδής χιτώνας * Retrieval : ανάσυρση * Reuptake : επαναπρόσληψη * rigged-competition paradigms : παραδείγματα ελεγχόμενου ανταγωνισμού * Risk factors : παράγοντες επικινδυνότητας ή παράγοντες κινδύνου. * Rod : ραβδίο * Rostral : Κεφαλικά =S= * Saccule : μικρός θάλαμος * Saggital : οβελιαία τομή * Saturation : κορεσμός (ορολογία για την αντίληψη), χρωματική καθαρότητα * Schematic : διαγραμματική, σχηματική * Scratch reflex : αντανακλαστικό ξέσεως (αντανακλαστική εναλλαγή της έκτασης και τα κάμψης ενός μυός, ως αντίδραση στον ερεθισμό του δέρματος) * Screening : η διαδικασία με την οποία προσδιορίζεται η ανάγκη του ατόμου για περαιτέρω ή σε βάθος αξιολόγηση ή θεραπεία * S- Data: δεδομένα αυτοαναφορών (πληροφορίες που παρέχει το ίδιο το άτομο) * Selective prevention intervention : επιλεκτική προληπτική παρέμβαση * Semicircular canal : ημικύκλιοι σωλήνες * Sensation seeking : ενασχόληση για την εύρεση μιας εξαρτησιογόνου ουσίας που επιφέρει μια ακαταμάχητη επιθυμία και ευφορία * Sensorimotor stage : αισθητηριοκινητικό στάδιο (Piaget) * Serum : ορός του αίματος * Sex typing: ταυτοποίηση φύλου * Signal transduction pathway : Οδός μεταγωγής σήματος * Shorter life spans : μικρότερη περίοδο ζωής * Skeletal or striated muscle : σκελετικός ή γραμμωτός μύς * Sleep spindle : υπνικής άτρακτος * Slow- twitch/adaptive muscle : μυς βραδείας συστολής * Smooth muscle : λείος μυς * social defeat : κοινωνική αποτυχία * Social integration : κοινωνική ολοκλήρωση * Social regulation : κοινωνική ρύθμιση * Somatosensory system : σωματαισθητικό σύστημα * Spatial acuity: χωρική οξύτητα * Spatial localization : χωρικός εντοπισμός * Spinal Cord : Νωτιαίος μυελός * Spinal nerve : νωτιαίο νεύρο (νεύρο που μεταφέρει πληροφορίες μεταξύ του νωτιαίου και είτε των περιφερειακών αισθητικών υποδοχέων είτε των περιφερειακών μυών) * Spine : άκανθα * Splicing : Συρραφή * Stakeholders : αναφέρεται τόσο στην ατομική όσο και στην συλλογική προσπάθεια ατόμων να προασπίζονται και να παίρνουν μέρος στην λήψη συγκεκριμένων αποφάσεων. * Stigma : στίγμα * Stretch reflex : αντανακλαστικό διάτασης * Striatum : Ραβδωτό Σώμα (κερκοφόρος πυρήνας και κέλυφος) * Substance abuse : κατάχρηση ουσιών. * Substantia Nigra : Μέλανα Ουσία * Suicidal act (also referred to as suicide attempt) : η συμπεριφορά του αυτοτραυματισμού. * Suicidal behavior : αυτοκτονική συμπεριφορά * Suicidal ideation : αυτοκτονικός ιδεασμός. * Suicidality : ένας γενικός όρος που περιλαμβάνει τις αυτοκτονικές ιδέες και σκέψεις, τα σχέδια ή τις απόπειρες των αυτόχειρων. * Suicide attempt : η απόπειρα αυτοκτονίας * Suicide attempt survivors : τα άτομα που έχουν επιζήσει από προηγούμενη απόπειρα αυτοκτονίας. * Suicide survivors : άτομα του κοντινού περιβάλλοντος που βίωσαν την αυτοκτονία του. * Superior colliculus : άνω διδύμια * Supervised learning: επιβλεπόμενη μάθηση (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Suprachiasmatic nucleus : υπερχιασματικός πυρήνας. * Surveillance : επιστασία * Synaptic Bouton : Συναπτικό Κομβίο * Synaptic Cleft : Συναπτική Σχισμή =T= * Tangent : εφαπτομένη * Τ-Data : δεδομένα δοκιμασιών (δεδομένα από ένα test ή απο πειραματικές διαδικασίες) * Timble: χροιά * Tectum : τετράδυμο πέταλο * Template : μήτρα (υπόδειγμα προς κατασκευή ή αντιγραφή) * Temperament : ιδιοσυγκρασία * Tegmentum : Καλύπτρα * Temporal lobe : Κροταφικός λοβός * Tract : οδός ή δεμάτιο * Transcription : Μεταγραφή * Transcription factor : Μεταγραφικός παράγοντας * Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation/ TENS : διαδερματικός ηλεκτρικός νευρικός ερεθισμός * Transduction : μετασχηματισμός/ μετατροπή (η μετατροπή της φυσικής ενέργειας σε ηλεκτροχημική δραστηριότητα στους νευρώνες) * Transfer Function : Συνάρτηση μεταφοράς ή ενεργοποίησης (νευρωνικά δίκτυα) * Transition : Μετάβαση * Translation : Μετάφραση * Transverse : εγκάρσια τομή * Traveling wave : διατρέχων κύμα ( κύμα που ταξιδεύει κατά μήκος της επιφάνειας προκαλώντας κάποια μετατόπιση σε όλα τα σημεία αλλά πιθανόν να προκαλέσει μεγαλύτερη σε κάποια από ότι σε άλλα) * Tympanic membrane : τυμπανικός υμένας * Torsional : συστροφικός - περιστροφικός? =Unreg.= * Uncus : Άγκιστρο * Unintentional : αναφέρεται στον τραυματισμό του ατόμου που δεν είναι προμελετημένος. * Union : ένωση (θ.συνόλων) * Universal preventive intervention : η παρέμβαση σε έναν συγκεκριμένο πληθυσμό-στόχο, ανεξάρτητα από το ρίσκο * Uptake : πρόσληψη * Utilization management guidelines : οι διαδικασίες μέσω των οποίων εξασφαλίζεται η επάρκεια και η αποτελεσματική =V= * Valence : Χημικό σθένος * Validity : εγκυρότητα (ο βαθμός στον οποίο οι παρατηρήσεις μας αντανακλούν τα φαινόμενα ή της μεταβλητές που μας ενδιαφέρουν) * Ventral : Κοιλιακά, εσωτερικά * Ventral pallidum : κοιλιακή ωχρά σφαίρα * Ventricle = Κοιλία * Ventroanterior thalamus : κοιλιακός πρόσθιος πυρήνας του θαλάμου * Ventrolateral thalamus : κοιλιακός και έξω πυρήνας του θαλάμου * Ventromedial tract/pathway : μεσοκοιλιακή οδός * Vertebrates species = σπονδυλωτάViscera : Εσωτερικά όργανα, σωθικά * Vestibular system : αιθουσαίο σύστημα * Viscera : Εσωτερικά όργανα, σωθικά * victor condition : η συνθήκη του νικητή * Visual acuity : οπτική οξύτητα * Volley principle : αρχή της ομοβροντίας (αξίωμα ότι ένα ηχητικό κύμα σχετικά μεγάλου ύψους μπορεί να προκαλέσει μια ομοβροντία ώσεων από διάφορες ίνες, παρ ότι καμία επιμέρους ίνα δεν είναι σε θέση να παράγει ώσεις σε συγχρονισμό με τα ηχητικά κύματα) =W= *W cells : γαγγλιακά κύτταρα που αντιδρούν ασθενώς στα οπτικά ερεθίσματα *Watson, John(1878-1958): Αμερικανός ψυχολόγος. Ο ιδρυτής του Μπιχεβιορισμού, της σχολής της ψυχολογίας της συμπεριφοράς *wary flexibility : κηρώδης ευκαμψία *Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale (WAIS) : κλίμακα ευφυίας ενηλικων του Wechsler *Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (WISC): κλίμακα ευφυίας Wechsler για παιδία *white- out syndrome : σύνδρομο καθολικού άσπρου. Μια ψύχωση που συμβαίνει στους εξερευνητές της Αρκτικής και στους ορειβάτες που εκτίθενται στην έλλειψη ποικιλίας ερεθισμάτων στο χιονοσκεπές περιβάλλον. *withdrawal : απόσυρση. Μια παθολογική απομάκρυνση από τον κόσμο ή την πραγματικότητα, που παρατηρείται συχνά στη σχιζοφρένεια *withdrawal syndrome : στερητικό σύνδρομο *word approximation : λεκτική προσέγγιση *word salad : λεκτική σαλάτα *working alliance : συμμαχία εργασίας *working through :θεραπευτική επεξεργασία/ διεξοδική επεξεργασία =X= *X cells : μικρά γαγγλιακά κύτταρα που βρίσκονται ως επί το πλείστον κοντα στο κεντρικό βοθρίο * xenophobia : ξενοφοβία * x- linkage : κληρονομική μεταβίβαση με το Χ χρωμόσωμα =Y= *Y cells : σχετικά μεγάλο γαγγλιακά κύτταρα που είναι ομοιόμορφα κατανεμημένα σε ολόκληρη την επιφάνεια του αμφιβληστροειδούς *Yield : αποδίδω, αποφέρω, ενδίδω =Z= *Zeitgeber : χρονοδότης *zoophilia : κτηνοβασία *zoophobia : ζωοφοβία *zugocity (dizygotic and monozygotic): ζυγωτισμός (διζυγωτικός και μονοζυγωτικός) =Πηγές= Πηγές που χρησιμοποιούνται για την αντιστοίχιση: * Βιολογία Β και Γ Λυκείου του ΟΕΔΒ * Ελληνικός Kandel * Καστελλάκης Ανδρεάς - Αγγλοελληνικό Γλωσσάρι Βιοψυχολογίας * Εισαγωγή στην Ψυχολογία του Hilgard - μετάφραση ???